Notice Me
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Minta di-notice seorang putri itu nggak lebih mudah dari minta di-notice seorang senpai.


**Akatsuki no Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi. No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

 **Warning : highly OOC, typos**

.

.

.

Mawar itu biru

Violet itu merah

Aku harus ke kamar mandi

Hak hampir saja membuang antologi puisi yang diberikan Jaeha. Lelaki flamboyan itu bilang antologi puisi bisa membantunya memperkaya diksi tentang cinta. Ia sedikit prihatin dengan ketidakmampuan Hak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Putri Yona. Puisi yang baru saja dibacanya adalah salah satu rekomendasinya. _Puisi ini menarik, ada bagian-bagian yang mencitrakan Yona-chan_ , begitu katanya.

Hasilnya? Boro-boro menginspirasi, yang ada justru membuat Hak sakit kepala. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa puisi macam ini yang direkomendasikan Jaeha. Jangan bilang kalau alasannya karena Yona-hime berambut merah menyala layaknya matahari di kala senja. Jangan juga berkata karena bola mata keunguannya seindah ametis dari dasar benua. Yang membuat Hak tak habis pikir, kenapa pula ia mengikuti petunjuk absurd naga hijau yang kerap mengusilinya?

Mungkin Hak cuma sedikit frustrasi. Mungkin ia hanya ingin Yona sedikitnya mengerti, bersikap terlalu manis bisa membuat sulit menahan diri. Atau ketika ia terlalu baik pada setiap orang yang ia temui—itu alasan utama jantung Hak terasa nyeri. Demi apa, minta di- _notice_ seorang putri itu _nggak_ lebih mudah dari minta di- _notice_ seorang _senpai_!

"Hak, nanti malam aku tidur denganmu, ya?"

Terkadang Hak berharap pikiran logisnya lebih baik mati saja. Biar ia tak usah paham kalau yang maksud sebenarnya adalah Yona ingin menyerang dalam tidur lelapnya. Menyerang di sini berarti merebut pedang berukuran kecil yang selalu terselip di balik pakaiannya. Andaikata pikiran logisnya mati dan fantasinya yang menyala, Hak pasti akan mengartikan kata menyerang dengan kosa kata yang terdaftar dalam kamus Jaeha.

Sayangnya hal itu takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Pertama, karena pikiran logisnya tak bisa begitu saja dimatikan. Kedua, ia lebih baik tak perlu sering-sering membuka kamus Jaeha karena itu sangat meracuni pikiran. Ketiga, boro-boro bisa diserang dalam kegelapan, mana bisa ia tertidur lelap dengan Yona-hime yang berada dalam dekapan?

"Hak?" Yona memandanginya seolah-olah Hak baru saja mencuri sekerat roti dari kantung perbekalan Yoon.

"Jika kau berniat menyerangku, lakukanlah dengan lebih menggoda, Hime," ucap Hak, "kalau caramu masih seperti kemarin, aku takkan bisa melemahkan penjagaanku."

"Menggod...," Yona berniat memprotes, tapi memilih tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ada semburat kemerahan yang bertengger di pipinya. Entah karena malu atau sekadar tak tahan dengan pilihan kata Hak. "Ehem ... memang itu yang kuinginkan. Apa gunanya aku menyerangmu kalau kau melemahkan penjagaan. Bweee..."

"Eehhh ... padahal bisa saja di kemudian hari hal itu bisa berguna untukmu. Di kehidupan pribadi atau dalam misi infiltrasi atau mungkin dua-duanya," komentar Hak.

"Benarkah?" Yona menggeser pandangannya, mendapati buku terkutuk milik Jaeha yang masih bersarang dalam genggaman tangan Hak. "Katakan, Hak. Apa itu juga alasanmu membacanya?"

 _Bunuh saja aku. Bunuh aku di rawa-rawa._

Inginnya Hak menganggukkan kepala lalu menyebut rentetan kata penuh dusta. Bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya, andaikata yang sedang menatapnya ini bukanlah Yona-hime tercinta. Tetapi mengakui kalau dirinya tengah belajar menjadi pujangga untuk menyanjung Yona juga bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana. Iya kalau Yona menerimanya, kalau justru sebaliknya? Bisa-bisa Yona menghindar darinya, meninggalkannya lalu pergi bersama naga-naga peliharaannya.

"Err ... kurasa kau pun tahu. Buku semacam ini cuma cocok jadi bacaan Si Mata Keranjang. Ia membohongiku, katanya buku ini cocok untukku. Kurasa lebih baik ia menjualnya di pasar gelap daripada memberikannya padaku," Hak sedikit berkilah. Sedikit merasa rikuh meski tak ada dusta yang terselip dari kalimatnya.

Yona tertawa kecil—ekspresi sederhana yang tak pernah gagal membuat Hak terkesima. Humoris bukanlah citra yang melekat pada dirinya. Tapi Hak tak akan memungkiri, tawa bahagia Yona adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya. Tujuan yang sangat receh memang, tapi sah-sah saja berlaku selama tak ada yang terluka.

"Kautahu, Hak, aku baru saja akan memanggil Yoon untuk memeriksamu. Barangkali kau demam atau salah makan sampai-sampai membaca buku semanis itu," gadis itu masih tertawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Huh? Kurasa lebih baik kau yang membacanya, Yona-hime. Siapa tahu ini bisa menjadi referensi yang bagus agar kau tak keliru membaca sesuatu" ucap Hak.

Yona mengernyitkan kening, "Membaca apa?"

"Hatiku."

.

.

FIN  
.

.

Ficlet pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
